Adam's Story
by desperation-devastation-xx
Summary: What happens to Adam after Lawrence goes for help. Will he make it out? Or will the bathroom be his tomb?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Lawrence had cut off his foot, despite Adam's frantic cries for him to stop. He crawled over to the dead body in the center of the room. "What are you doing?" Adam yelled. "You must die," Lawrence said, and put the bullet into the gun. "But I want to live!" Adam cried, waving his arms wildly. He couldn't believe Lawrence was going to shoot him, after all that they had been through. Then Lawrence pulled the trigger, shooting Adam in the shoulder, and Adam fell to the ground.

Lawrence burst into tears. "There! I've killed him! Now SHOW THEM TO ME!" he cried angrily at the camera. Suddenly the huge wooden door was pushed open, and Zep walked into the room with a gun in his hand. Lawrence grabbed his legs as he walked across to Adam. "I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you, you fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you," Lawrence said. The colour was draining from his face and he was obviously delusional. He grabbed the empty gun and tried shooting at Zep. Zep kicked Adam to make sure he was dead. Then he turned to face Lawrence. "You're too late!" he said in a crazed voice. Lawrence sobbed. "Why?" he asked softly. "It's the rules.." Zep told him, aiming the gun at him.

All of a sudden, Adam dived up from the floor and knocked Zep down. They struggled, and the gun fired at the ceiling. Adam pushed Zep down and punched him in the face. The gun fell out of Zep's hand. Adam grabbed the ceramic top of the toilet and brought it down hard on Zep's face, again and again. The sound of bones crushing was sickening, and blood was splattered everywhere. Lawrence crawled over to Adam and stopped him. "I have... to .. go ... get .. help.." Lawrence said slowly, shaking violently. "No.. don't leave me! I need you!" Adam begged. "If I don't get help.. I'm.. going to bleed.. to death.." Lawrence said, nearly a whisper. He was face to face with Adam. "I'll bring .. someone.. back for you... I promise". Adam grabbed his shoulder in pain. "We gonna be ok?" he asked. "I wouldn't.. lie to you.." Lawrence said, crawling away slowly. Adam tried to grab his arm, but Lawrence slipped out of his grip. Adam watched sadly as Lawrence disappeared slowly from the room.

He prayed that Lawrence would make it out and get away from here. In the meantime, he would look for a key to his chains. Zep would have to have it somewhere on him. Adam searched Zep's pockets. "Key.. key," he whispered, finding only a wallet. He searched another pocket, and pulled out a tape player slowly, his heart beating faster and faster.

Adam stared in horror at the tape deck in his hand as it dawned on him that Zep hadn't been the real mastermind, that he was just another pawn in Jigsaw's sick games. He pressed play, afraid to listen to the tape, but knowing he had to.

"Hello, Mr Hindle, or as they call you around the hospital- Zep".. the raspy voice echoed throughout the silent bathroom as Adam realised Zep had been taken captive just as he and Lawrence had. His mind was racing. The recording stopped with a click, and suddenly there was a noise behind him.

Adam turned around to see the dead man on the bathroom floor, rising slowly. Well, Lawrence had explained that Jigsaw liked to book front row seats to his sick little games. "You..!" Adam cried. He reached for the gun that had fell from Zep's hand after Adam had beat him to death. He pulled the trigger and the old man collapsed and fell to the ground.

Adam laughed with a new determination to survive, to escape this nightmare. He had killed Jigsaw!


	2. Chapter 2

Adam stared at the old man who had collapsed on the floor. Was he dead? Who really knew. Adam guessed he was dead, because he had shot him in the chest, but could he be suer? This was a man who he had presumed to be dead from the very start. They should have guessed! Then maybe they wouldn't have been in this mess. It was no time for 'what ifs' though. The door, the opening to freedom, had been left wide open! This was Adam's chance!

He screamed madly, louder than he'd ever screamed before. "Help me!" he wailed. It was hopeless. Who knew where he was? He was probably in the middle of nowhere. Adam sunk to the ground, the bullet wound in his shoulder was throbbing. He groaned in pain. "Fuck this!" Adam yelled. Maybe he should just cut off his foot like Lawrence had. Lawrence.. He wondered how far his companion had got before succumbing to death.

Adam wept silently thinking about Lawrence, and the doctor's family. His family would be so worried. Maybe they were out looking for Lawrence. Adam knew that no one would be looking for him. If only he could escape from those damn chains! He shuddered at the thought that if anyone had the key it was probably Jigsaw, not Zep. Adam sat and thought about his possible choices. He could sit and wait for help to come, though it probably wouldn't. He could scream for help over and over, but he knew no one would hear him. Help would not come. Then he remembered Jigsaw's voice on his tape. "Are you going to watch yourself die today Adam, or are you going to do something about it?"

No. He was not going to die! He was going to do something about it! He knew that somehow he HAD to get out of his chains, but how? He looked around. He knew that Jigsaw wouldn't be stupid enough, or kind enough, to leave the key within arms reach. Adam realised how thirsty he was. He turned to the ancient bathtub behind him. Maybe there was still some water left in the bottom of the tub. He knew that if he didn't drink soon, he wouldn't survive for much longer. Adam didn't have much energy left. He crawled over to the bathtub, praying for even a tiny droplet of water that wasn't contaminated with faeces. If he had to, if it came to that, he would resort to drinking from the toilet. But first he would try anything else. He ran his hand along the bottom of the bath. Completely dry.

Adam groaned. Then he realised that if there had been water in the bathtub when he'd first awoken, the taps must still be working! Adam closed his eyes and prayed. He'd never really believed in god, but he figured now was a good time to start. If there was a god, he wouldn't just let a good man die would he? Adam had never intentionally done anything to hurt a person. He shook away his thoughts of being left there to die and he turned the tap slowly to the left. A slow trickle of water came from the faucet. Adam grinned. Luck was on his side. He quickly put the plug into the plughole, he had to save any water he could. Who knew how much would come from these rusty old taps? The water was tinged brown, and smelled slightly, but Adam didn't care, it was better than drinking fermented shit!

He left the tap running as the bathtub slowly filled, scooping handful after handful of water into his mouth. The cool liquid felt so soothing on his parched throat. Adam told himself that if the bath filled right up, he would wash himself, and clean his wound.

Almost an hour later the bathtub was filled to the brim. Adam had drank until his thirst had been quenched. Then he grabbed his other shirt, the one he had used to reach the tape player, and tore off a piece of material from the bottom. He took off his blood stained, sweaty shirt, and splashed the water onto his body, washing away the blood. It felt so good to be slightly cleaner. He winced as he dabbed water onto his wound with his shirt. When the blood had been cleaned off, he tied the torn off material firmly around his bullet wound. Then he put on his clean shirt, feeling a lot better. At least now the door was open, so the room didn't smell as badly of shit and decay.

Adam glanced down at the mangled face of Zep. He pushed the body away with his feet, as far as he could. At least now the environment was as comfortable as Adam could possibly make it. Then, Adam heard a ringing. The cell phone was ringing!


End file.
